Under typical conditions when working on a relatively small vehicle, such as a passenger vehicle, a mechanic may be able to work on the engine by bending over the fender and reaching in under the hood while standing on the garage floor. However, in working with large trucks, a support such as a ladder, a scaffold, a platform or a special step is needed to enable the mechanic to reach the engine compartment. Platforms or steps which are suspended from a wheel or tire have been proposed; however, there is a need for an improved support, suspended from a vehicle tire, which is sturdy, substantially immobile in place, adjustable, readily portable and collapsible.